tuckerkeithfandomcom-20200215-history
Blades of Athena
The Blades of Athena 'are given to Kratos by Athena at the end of God of War in which they have the same abilities as the Blades of Chaos, however in both God of War: Betrayal and God of War II their abilities are increased. Kratos still has these weapons in God of War III. They maintain the same combos from God of War II for the time that they are available. However, when Kratos falls into the River Styx early in the game, the blades are destroyed by the souls that swarm Kratos and drain him of his power. Afterwards, the spirit of Athena takes the ruined blades and transforms them into the Blades of Exile. Orb Costs *'Level 1 - n/a *'Level 2' - 2,750 Orbs *'Level 3' - 5,250 Orbs *'Level 4' - 9,500 Orbs *'Level 5' - 13,500 Orbs Attacks Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X'' *'''Olympic Ascension - Hold triangle to launch enemies and jump into the air. '''''Hold triangle *'Orion's Harpoon' - Press circle while enemy is airborne to slam them back to the ground. circle *'Athena's Reverse' - Tap L1 just before an enemy's attack connects to parry. Tap L1 *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Rampage of the Furies' - Focus your rage on one enemy with this multiple hit attack. L1 + circle *'Rampage of the Furies (Air)' - Quickly swing your blades in this multiple hit aerial attack. L1 + circle Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - While airborne, rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Spirit of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish that launches enemies into the air. triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo that sends enemies flying back. triangle, triangle, square Level 4 *'Increased Damage' *'Hyperion Charge (Run)' - Hold square to slash your blades in an arc, continue to hold square to initiate a running charge. Hold square *'Hyperion Rush (Running)' - During a Hyperion Charge press square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. square *'Hyperion Rise (Running)' - During a Hyperion Charge press triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. triangle *'Athena's Wrath (Evading)' - While Evading (R3), press triangle to create a explosive wave along the ground, launching enemies in front of you into the air. R3, triangle *''Prometheus' Torment unlocked.'' see Rage of the Titans Level 5 *'Increased Damage' *'Tartarus Rage' - Swing your blades down onto multiple enemies, launching them into the air. L1 + triangle *'Tartarus Rage (Air)' - While airborne, rain down multiple attacks and land with an explosive finish, launching enemies into the air. L1 + triangle *'''''Prometheus' Inferno '''unlocked. ''see Rage of the Titans Pictures Category:Kratos's Weapons